Karkat in Heat
by sawedoffsandwich
Summary: What happens when our favorite little Troll is having a BIG problem? What will the others do? How will they react? All this and more will be answered! Rated T for language and some adult content.I Don't think it the rating will change to M... or will it :O!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just a short comedy story about everyone's favorite little grumpy Troll with a big problem. Give me reviews and tell me what you think, and give me ideas who should confront Karkat next. Also sorry for being so long, this little short story I'm hoping will make up for it! **

* * *

><p>EB: um… what?<p>

CG: YOU HEAR ME SHIT LORD. JUST FUCKING SAY IT!

EB: uh…

EB: I don't think I want to.

CG: FUCKING PERFECT, GUESS HOW MUCH OF FUCKING HELP YOU WERE? ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN, YOU WENT SO FAR IN THE NEGATIVES THAT YOU PASSED MY FUCKING RESPECT FOR YOU JOHN.

EB: well, it's not like… I really know what you want me to do…

CG: I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALREADY YOU PUTRID MORON. LET'S JUST PLAY ANOTHER DUMB ASS GAME BESIDES THIS ONE. ITS WHERE I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING THAT'S NOT TOWARDS THIS GAME AND YOU DO IT, CAN YOU NOT WRAP YOU LITTLE HUMAN PISS POOR THINK PAN AROUND THAT?

EB: um…

EB: well….

EB: I guess that will be okay :B

EB: what should I do first?

CG: WOW YOU ACTUALLY AGREED?

CG: I MEAN OF COURSE YOU DID YOU DESPERATE MONKEY. NOW I NEED YOU TO UH….

CG: FIND A BUCKET AND HOLD IT ABOVE YOUR HEAD. THEN WALK SIDE TO SIDE SQUATING DOWN. WHILE FLIPPING ME OFF.

CG: THIS GAME IS CALLED UH…

CG: STUPID FUCKING MONKEY. HOLDING A BUCKET.

EB: um….

EB: where am I going to find a…

EB: wait

EB: isn't like… buckets a sex thing to your species?

CG: JOHN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CANT FUCKING DO THAT SIMPLE TASK, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PILE OF VOMIT. NO YOU ARE A DOUCHE AND A PILE OF VOMIT. FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR BAD ATTITUDE FOR NOT WANTING TO PLAY MY AMAZING GAME. I'M GOING TO GO FIND SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY ENJOYS FUN. YOU MISSED OUT PAL. FUCK YOU.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Karkat sat back looking at his screen, the light reflecting on his red flushed cheeks. He breathed heavily before taking a dry gulp, unable to swallow any saliva but needed some way to calm himself. Soon he closed his eyes and fell forward. His head banged against his keyboard over and over. Once he was done he took a deep breath. Slowly he lifted up his head and looked at the screen.

"Fuck." Was all he could say before reaching over towards a small container containing a grey colored dust. He proceeded to throw the dust on his cheeks hiding his reddish blush that showed on his pale grey skin not wanting any of the other trolls to know of his predicament.

Finally he stood up and headed towards his portal, his steps felt heavy as well as his chest. He couldn't be held up in quarters forever he was the leader and he needed to lead dammit. Even if he was struggling to control his urges. Why, oh Jegus why did it have to be now? Karkat kept asking himself. "Fuck, why do I have to be in heat now?" He stepped in the portal, hoping the other Trolls wouldn't notice, however the question really isn't how will the others react… It's what will little horny Karkat do to the others?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, looks like Karkat is walking into trouble? So who will be the first one horny Karkat will run into first? Will it be is Moirail Gamzee? Maybe Terezi... OR EQUIUS! Leave a comment and tell me what you think ;3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So checking my Email was an experience. It made me smile, it made me cry, it made me get dinner, and it made me p00p. Deciding that the best option for the next chapter would to write it at 1 am in the gosh darn morning, having only sleep deprivation and determination to keep me going. I now present to you~ Chapter 2 Karkat, Breaking fire. Also thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs 3~**

* * *

><p>Karkat's hands were stuffed in his grey pockets, his head not picking up as he stared intently on the floor. Like if dust bunnies could feel fear, they would be sweating their dusty asses off. Or at least Karkat thought so. Soon he looked up seeing all the other Trolls busy talking to the useless human's or sitting in that useless horn pile of Gamzee's… wait a minute. GAMZEE! That's the answer!<p>

Gamzee has to have something that would get rid of this damn heat, maybe one of those gog awful pies… or maybe colored sewage called Faygo will do the trick to make him a mindless, obnoxious… Karkat stood there for a second thinking about the pros and cons of this idea. Ether turns into Gamzee for a while or stays in heat and have the risk of hooking up with….. His eyes shifted over to Eridan whom was typing away on his computer… Shivers went up his spine.

"Gamzee I need to talk to you." Karkat said once finding his Morail whom was still lying in his own large pile of horns. His arms spread out and a very blissful smile was plastered on his makeup covered face.

Gamzee's head slowly turned to face his best friend, his eyes half opened. "Sup best friend, did you up and need something from this motherfucker?"

"Yeah listen, I know this fucking sounds ridiculous and never in a million fucking sweeps would I ever think of asking this but I need something from you."

"And what may I up and motherfucking ask what you need bro?"

Karkat took a deep breath before stopping, his eyes looked around. Shit he couldn't let the others know what he was about to do. If they knew their leader was about to get higher then Troll Charlie Sheen, they would never EVER let it go.

"Um can we go somewhere… you know a little private?" Karkat whispered leaning a little in so that Gamzee could hear him clearly. The clown looking Troll slowly sat up in his pile of horns, making a few honk in the process.

"Um where you up and motherfucking want to go Karbro? I mean I would take you to my hive, but we are up and stuck on this motherfucking meteor remember?"

"No no you fucking moron I mean can we go somewhere private on the meteor?"

"Like… to your private office? Bro I don't know if anyone has up and told you… but that's just the motherfucking Janitors closet."

"Holy Fucking Shit…. NO! Just like not where people can watch and fucking see how much think pan you haven't fucking fried off. I need you to get something for me."

"Oh shit! Like a motherfucking errand. Do you need me to get more of that horn ointment you need? You know that stuff that helps nubby little motherfucking horns grow, heh or its suppose to work anyways :o)" Gamzee said a bit loudly as a couple of the others turned around to look at the two.

"What? Fuck. No!" Karkat yelled waving his hands in front of the clowns face.

"Oh then it's that motherfucking Romcoms you love so much, you know those ones we watch together and you cry like a little wriggler. Don't worry, I won't up and mess up again and get a horror Romcom again. I don't want my bro to have another motherfucking accident and make a mess all over his pants and couch again."

"GAMZEE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG! SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Hm is it a pair of those alien underwear you like to wear? What are they motherfucking called… Thongs?"

Karkat couldn't take it anymore, he could hear the snickering behind him due to his best friends spilling every secret Karkat had ever trusted him with. Giving Gamzee his favorite finger he walked away, figuring getting high to stop his heat wasn't worth all the embarrassment.

He had to finds something else… something…. Else….

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sniggity snap, just what the crap!? Who would of guessed that talking to Gamzee about personal matters would be a bad idea! Welp hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter coming soon~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First off Thanks for all the follows and reviews, love ya guys. Second I am so so so sorry for this chapter. Like on the scale of 1 - 10 on how sorry I am... I'm like a 7. WARNING! This chapter is filled with Swag, Horn Touching, and WORLD STAR!**

* * *

><p>More puzzled then ever Karkat had to figure out just what the H was he going to do with all this S. John was completely useless with his moronic human ways, geez didn't he fucking get anything? Gamzee pretty much embarrassed him to the point that his turned on blush was going to be overpowered by why the fuck did Gamzee say all that out loud. But he still had the existing problem that was nagging his entire body. He was still in heat.<p>

Going online didn't work, and trying to get high to get rid of it was impossible. Karkat scanned the room his eyes soon looking at Eridan combing his hipster hair. Karkat threw up a little in his mouth. Swallowing the bile he shook his head no never… NEVER! But he knew that he had to find someone innocent, someone that can't say no to anyone and is a total pushover that he could ravage.

He rubbed his chin squinting and kept scanning until he saw the gold mine of pushovers. Tavros was sitting in his wheelchair and trying to figure out something on his computer. Most likely trying to find out how to block a certain spider bitch from pestering him.

With a sly smirk Karkat licked his finger and wiped the top of his eyebrow, putting his SWAG on 100. With a gangsta lean he strolled up to the large horned lad and put a hand on his shoulder. Tavros jumped before looking back at Karkat blinking a little confused and frightened.

"Oh um… H-hey Karkat…"

"Fuck Tavros, have I ever told you how hot your ridiculous wide horns are?" Karkat said trailing a finger along one of Tavro's horns.

The boy shivered, looking up at Karkat with an awkward frown. "Um… if you are going to ask how I put shirts on… all my shirts have Velcro on them…."

"Really?" Karkat smirked leaning down to whisper into nervous troll's ear. "Then it should be easier to get off of you~"

"OOOOOOOOH HEEEEEEEELL NAAAAAAAAH!" A loud scream could be heard coming towards the two. Soon a flying Vriska came up on Karkat's personal space. "What you think yo doin'? all up on my boo!?" She yelled getting up on and in Karkat's grill. Having a very terrified Tavros between them.

"Oh bitch I know you're talking to this troll!" Karkat yelled back pushing Tavros away from between the two. Tavros wasn't able to stop his wheelchair as it rolled towards the stairs. Screaming Tavros soon vanished as his chair went flying down the stairs. That was the end of Tavros, some say that his adventure ended there… I'd like to think it only began.

"Bitch, that's my man! Why would he be hittin on a fat ass troll like ya?" Vriska said pointing at Karkat.

Karkat fluttered his eyelashes giving an expression like, oh what was that bitch? "Oh me fat? Honey, you're so fat, your feet stay dry when you take a shower."

Sollux turned around from his computer. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT GET WREQT M8!" He said turning back to his computer.

Vriska glared at that sick burn before speaking. "Get yo ratchet ass out of here. Tavros is my man!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh HOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK NOOOOO!" A now flying Gamzee said jumping into the fray. He was snapping his fingers like, nuh uh. Terezi was behind him filming all of this on her phone.

"W0RLD ST4R! W0RLD ST4R!" Terezi was shouting.

Gamzee soon stepped in front of Karkat as Vriska soon turned her intentions to the clown. They continued to sick burn each other while Karkat simply absconded from this verbal street fight. Terezi uploaded the video, which got taken down in a day due to copyright issues. Gamzee and Vriska soon found out that it wasn't worth it. They since then became very good friends and are now making plans to open a hobby shop…. Which was cut short since Vriska was killed. OOPS! Spoilers sorry. Kanaya whom was watching all this had to explain to Rose what was happening, and told her that all of this was a natural Troll thing, and she knew humans were far too sophisticated for any of that.

Karkat whom absconded was now at his desk rubbing his temples. His body was still hot for some action. He looked up looking at his reflection in the computer and took a deep breath. This calls… for some desperate measures.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup I'm not proud of this chapter at all. Like honestly if you read this and liked this... then you should follow it if you haven't already 3 and write a nice a review! That would be nice. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**With the rising popularity I have gritted my teeth and continued to work on this story... Why? Maybe it's because more and more people are following this pile of shit I call a story. Maybe because of your amazing reviews. Wich I luv 3... maybe it's because I'm out of my mind... Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Karkat sighed he was out of options. Slowly he picked up his head and looked at his reflection. This heat, it ate at him like ants on your soda you left out for a day. Blinking he soon looked back trying to find something or someone to quell this horrid heat. Soon he felt something grab his shoulder, his sensitive skin soon shivering before he looked up.<p>

A smiling Aradia in her god tier outfit giggled. "Karkat I have come from the future to help you with your horny self." She said grinning widely. Karkat blinked as he soon cleared his throat.

"Um… how do you…"

"Let's just say if you don't get any ass you will doom this timeline."

"Wait… wait… how the fuck am I…"

"No time. Well actually I have plenty of time. But you on the other hand need to hurry. And I have just the way~"

Karkat was a little torn, what was this crazy girl's plan. Soon he sighed and closed his eyes before speaking. "Fine fuck it, I'm kind of out of options."

Aradia soon smiled widely before waving a hand above her head. "Excellent then Karkat Vantas you have been chosen for!" Soon the entire room began to shift as Karkat blinked.

Soon he found himself in a room seated in a chair with a speaker above him and a screen showing a an audience of different timeline Aradia and a sign above them reading "Aradia Dating Game Show. It's to die for!" Great…

"Welll hello all you beautiful trolls out there! I am your lovely host Aradia! And this is The Aradia dating game, in that room we have a very lonely and horny troll just begging for love and a little fruity rumpus! Let's introduce our contestants shall we!"

The crowd began to cheer as Aradia soon walked over to a curtain with a number one. "Contestant number one, tell us a little about yourself!"

"Wwhat in the flying fuck. Wwhere am I?" The first contestant said, Karkat cringed already knowing who it was.

"Wow way to dodge the question. Contestant number two!"

"I-Is that you Aradia? O-oh my goodness… I thought… I thought you e%ploded…"

"Holy shit! Okay please contestant number three HOW ARE YOU?"

The third contestant spoke. "Meh… I guess I'm alright. Wondering how I got here but other than that.. pretty cool."

Aradia sighed in relief soon walking to center stage before speaking. "Well there you have them! Now I will as questions and our lovely and lonely troll in that booth will decide whom will help their problem. Contestants, if you found a tomb filled with coffins and many traps… how would you protect you Matesprit?"

"Wwait I'm in a dating game. Ooo looks like this handsome rogue is getting lucky. Wwell first I'd find a nice privvate room, then I wwould let you bend me ovver and spread my…"

"OOOOOOOH Kay before I vomit in my mouth…. Security!" Aradia yelled, as two Aradia bots soon floated in grabbing Eridan through the curtains dragging him out. He was kicking and screaming flipping the entire audience off.

"Fuck you! This is bull! I'll get my own show! With blackjack and Hookers!" Was the last he said until vanishing from the stage. Karkat sighed in relief that the worst decision in this game was finally rid. Like a plague that was lifted from his shoulders.

Aradia soon continued. "Okay so contestants can you please answer this… simple… question?" She said gritting her teeth trying to control her anger.

Soon the second curtains opened up. Revealing Equius in a maid outfit, he was sweating more than a hooker in church. And with no towels in sight, these Aradia's were in risk of drowning.

"Aradia my love! Please fiddle me! Fiddle me like a little French horse. Of fiddlesti% I need some gosh darn punishment for letting you blow up! Look at this Aradia." Equius said ripping the top of maid outfit open revealing a tattoo saying. Aradia's Bitch. "I got this horrific tattoo for you! I can't bare to l00k at myself. I'm trash I'm disgusting like that filthy lowbl00d Vantas!"

Karkat frowned and whispered. "Wow dick…"

Aradia face palmed before having multiple Aradia bots come in. It took a lot of punches and some rope to subdue the troll. His face was glowing with happiness as he kept yelling. "Oh yes! More! Punish me more! Aradia marry me!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Aradia yelled soon getting the sweaty smiling beast out. With a sigh Aradia looked at the last curtain. "Contestant number three… please…."

"Wow… holy shit… I have no idea what's going on but this shit going on right now… is pretty funny. But I guess I should be the voice of reason and actually answer this question. So we will be in this tomb right? I guess I would be the hero and cool guy I am and protect this troll so they don't get hurt, then divide the treasure between us. How's that?"

As if seeing hope Aradia's face glowed with happiness as she jumped up and spoke. "We have a winner! Contestant and Troll come out and see your new Matesprit!"

Finally Karkat had found the one, the one to rid him of this heat and well… maybe spend the rest of his life with. Karkat ran out as he went to the stage looking at the third curtain. Soon that human Dave walked out, the human stopped in his tracks once he saw Karkat. Karkat simply blinked and looked at the human male.

It was this human… this human he couldn't stand… Well maybe he could stand him. Maybe he could stomach being with him, he was pretty cool and Terezi seemed to like him. He was caring and always had something to say. He always seemed to know what to do… maybe… maybe Karkat could fall for this human. Karkat pictured them in bed holding each other tenderly in their arms as Dave would slowly lean in and whisper.

"Nope… fuck nope." Karkat heard blinking and coming back to reality. He looked at the human whom was shaking his head and frowning.

"Wait.. why the fuck not asshole?" Karkat said glaring at him.

Dave put his hands in his pockets frowning. "Because I'm only gay for John. And look at you… your short, grumpy, I can see you have a flaky horn problem… and your thong straps keep hanging out."

Feeling the tears well up in his eyes Karkat soon covered his mascara running face with his hands. "Oh my gog!" He cried out turning and running off stage. Aradia pretty much gave up on this timeline at this point and sighed dropping her mic and floating away.

"Great…. Wasted my time with this shit… this was a bigger waste of time then when I read that stupid fanfic of how Karkat was in heat. Spoiler alert! It's not me!"

Karkat was in his room crying his eyes out and eating ice cream. He was also printing out the hundreds, upon hundreds of shipping pictures of him and Dave, cutting them up into little flakes. Soon after about five tubs of ice cream and a bed made out of thousands of pictures shredded up, Karkat laid there sniffling. Until a small knock on the door was heard.

(Okay just a disclaimer. I do not hate any ships. I know what you are all thinking but you may ship whom ever you wish. I know a lot of you might be upset with me saying AradiaXKarkat will not happen and I'm sorry. :c)

* * *

><p><strong>So you are still here? I commend you. I am in a pickle however, I have the next chapter all written up and it's ready to go. However you don't get it that easy, the problem is... it's a bit spicy. I'm debating on rewriting it or maybe just saying fuck it and posting it... This is Karkat In Heat after all... Give me a review and help a poor writer out 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is real talk, sit yo ass down before you read and listen :c. This chapter is spicy, I had this idea for awhile now but it might be 2 spicy. If you think that I should update this rating to M then tell me in the reviews and I will ether A: Update the rating on this story. Or B: Just remove this chapter since I'm lazy and write a different chapter~ Anyways enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Hey Karkles we need your help!" Terezi said whom was waiting outside Karkat's door.<p>

Karkat blinked, after crying over Aradia saying that they wouldn't be hooking up by the end of this story. Although all that crying actually helped his heat, he was actually thinking that his horniness was going away.

"Okay Terezi. What the fuck do you want, also if you smell tears and tubs of ice cream Eridan was in here earlier saying how lonely he was."

"Pfft again? Hehe, anyways we need you to narrate for us. Please Karkles, it's a play that Kanaya wrote.

Karkat rolled his eyes and soon nodded walking out of his room. "Fine I guess I'll fucking put up with narrating one of Kanaya's dumb ass plays. Like I have anything better to do." He grumbled following Terezi towards the mandatory stage that every Troll must have in the vicinity.

Karkat saw Kanaya whom was sitting in the front row. There was a grubtop next to her with a video chat on the screen, it was of that human Kanaya seemed to fancy Rose. Karkat grumbled soon walking over to Kanaya whom was looking intently up at the stage. He looked back seeing that Terezi had vanished.

"Do not worry Karkat, Terezi went to go change with Nepeta. They will be starring in this play that Rose and I have written. Please take your script and get on stage behind a curtain so we can't see you."

Karkat took the script looking at it before shrugging and walking to the stage. To be honest his mind wasn't really on this stupid play the two lesbian couple wrote. He was pretty much content that his heat had gone away, as long as nothing got him excited again he will be fine the rest of the day. Soon he was in position and sat in his chair opening the pages. He soon hear footsteps walk out into the center of the stage. Once Karkat saw what was in front of him his jaw dropped.

"Mew, Kanaya I think our outfits are a little too tight." Nepeta moaned a little as she tried to fix her outfit. Both Nepeta and Terezi were both in a skin tight suit that showed pretty much their entire figure. Nepeta was in a olive green skin suit having her cat hood on her head, her athletic tight body being showed off.

"Yeah I feel like I'm about to pop out at any minute… why again couldn't we wear anything underneath this Kanaya?" Terezi asked wearing just as tight skin suit only it was teal and she was wearing dragon hood that almost matched Nepeta's.

"Because shut up. Now…. Read your lines… Quiet on the set and action!" Kanaya yelled. Karkat couldn't hear Kanaya's voice change to a more… scummy town as if she was planning on something. Karkat blinked as he looked down at his script trying to calm himself, they were only outfits… it was because it's a play… calm down Karkat.

Karkat soon began. "O-one day the mighty and beautiful Dragon and the sexy Meow beast were talking a nightly stroll as the mighty Dragon said."

"Ms. Meow beast. I have a question…" Terezi said walking towards Nepeta, they were both reading their scripts not looking up. Well Terezi was licking her script.

"Hm? What could it pawssibly be?" Nepeta said turning to Terezi.

"How do you get so sexy.. and yummy…." Terezi asked soon walking behind Nepeta putting two hands gently and the smaller Troll's hips.

Karkat blinked and soon began to read his lines. "The mighty dragon soon began to rub the beasts hips, feeling every curve and… AND GIVING HER A SOFT LICK ON HER EARS!?"

Both Nepeta and Terezi looked up at Kanaya, even Karkat had to peek out to look at Kanaya not believing she wrote this.

Kanaya was smoking a cigar as she bellowed a couple clouds of smoke out, Rose in the grub top seemed to be holding up a camcorder, a perverted smile across her face. "What? You two bitches wanted to be in a play… Keep in character or I'll find someone else."

The two female trolls both shrugged as if whatever. Karkat couldn't believe what was happening as he watched the scene unfold before him. His hands crushing the script as he watched Terezi hands gently began to rub Nepeta's hips. Karkat could hear Nepeta purr as beads of sweat shot down his face, feeling the heat he thought was gone shoot right back up.

Terezi soon leaned up giving a playful blow to Nepeta's ear making the cute cat like troll shiver and mew. Nepeta reached over her head gently caressing the side of Terezi's head as she felt a small lick flick her tender ears. A soft moan escaped her lips as her back arched. Karkat was lost in the scene, two amazingly attractive troll females… doing such things…

"NARRATOR! I WILL CURVE STOMP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T READ YOUR LINES!" Kanaya yelled out, waking up Karkat from the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He fumbled the script before reading the next lines.

"S-soon the m-mighty dragon reached up grabbing the zipper that is located on the top of the meow beasts outfit and slowly unzipping it. Then the Dragoness will reach down to… THIS ISN'T EVEN IN CHARACTER ANYMORE!" Karkat yelled his face the darkest shade of red it had been.

"Hehehe It's fine Karkles… me and Nepeta have already practiced this part… many times before isn't that right Nepeta?" Terezi said reaching up and grabbing the zipper of the olive outfit.

"Mew~ you're so naughty Terezi, telling Karkitty such things…. Maybe we can have an angry crab join~" Nepeta said looking over at Karkat. Was… was this his chance? Was he about to finally get rid of this heat?

Kanaya's voice could be heard in the audience. "Hmmm well if Karkat is joining then I will join as well, Rose forgive me but you will have to watch." Kanaya said stepping up on the stage as she smiled over at Karkat giving him a seductive grin.

He couldn't believe it, Terezi, Nepeta, and Kanaya… all for him…. Something only Troll's dreamed of and he was about to achieve it. He gulped and walked forward, each step slowly before he looked at the three troll's. Finally he was next to them as he reached out towards one of them ready for this.

"HoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" No… no NO! Soon Karkat turned his head seeing Gamzee running quickly to the stage, doing a back flip for style he landed on the stage and picked up Karkat. "Karbro! There you are! Quick I dropped one of my motherfucking horns under the couch and you're the only with the nubbiest horns and nothing absolutely nothing motherfucking going on." Gamzee said soon turning and running with Karkat thrown over his shoulders.

"GAMZEE YOU PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T LEAVE THIS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Karkat yelled out as he reached out for the group of girl's. Further and further they fell away as a single manly tear fell from his cheek. "YOU FUCKING COCK BLOCK GAMZEE!"

"Ah don't worry bro, I have Eridan to replace you with your motherfucking Narrating." Gamzee said pointing at Eridan whom was soon leaning on the stage wiggling his eyebrows.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss~"

All the girl's frowned soon turning away from Eridan. The three wanted to throw up at the idea and soon felt their arousal suddenly vanish. Kanaya even brought out her chainsaw and revved it a couple times warning Eridan if he didn't GTFO he would get a little Kanaya chopping in half action.

Soon Karkat was under the couch, he hurried having the small hop that maybe the girls would still be DTF. Finally he was able to grab the remote as he wiggled out popping his head out. Once he stood up he saw Kanaya and Terezi both standing there smiling and in nun outfits.

Kanaya was the first one to speak. "Oh Karkat there you are. Having you leave opened all three of our eyes. We have seen the errors of ways and concluded that we all should become Troll nuns, celebant, non sexual troll nuns."

"Heh yeah Karkles. So thanks for that. Nepeta is becoming a Troll nun also, but she just had to cut a tail hole in her outfit." Terezi teased poking his cheek, she sniffed her finger frowning. "Hey is this... make up?"

No... NO. Karkat couldn't believe it why was everyone torturing him like this. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sniffed looking down at the ground. His hands clenching in a fist before he shivered.

Gamzee soon noticed as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Whoa bro... are you crying? Oh damn! Everyone get over here, this motherfucker is need of a feeling jam! He's crying."

Gogdammit Gamzee, why... why was he the one to make Karkat's life hell. Why did he have to stop his efforts to get rid of this damn heat? Why... why? Soon he heard mutiple trolls talk as all the trolls surrounded him. He grit his teeth before shouting, he was done. More then done he was well done. As he took a deep breath.

"I'M FUCKING IN HEAT YOU NOOK SUCKING MORONS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shirt! It's now out in the open :0, what will the trolls think? What will they do? Was this chapter to spicy for you? Do you need some milk, do you need a towel? :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are, the finale. The endzone. THE END. I am sad that this story will end. Everyone was so nice and supporting when I wrote this, so as thanks let me just say this... Thank you, and I luvs you all 3 #IRLtears #luvfans #TheEnd :c... without further ado... the finale chapter.**

* * *

><p>Terezi would be the first one to answer Karkat. "What… Karkles you are in heat?"<p>

Sighing and nodding Karkat spoke extremely agitated and angry. "Yes… I'm in fucking heat. All you fucking idiot did was make it worse, my day started with me trying to just simply personally get rid of it with Egbert but that didn't work. Then I fucking tried to have my morail help me, but this shit lord pretty much spilled all my secrets. Then I had the idea of having Tavros… but that just turned into a mess. Aradia made a shitty game show, which broke my heart and a million shippers heart… Fuck and then you three girls… doing that fucking erotic play in front of me… So there! YOU ALL FUCKING KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, GOOD OL' KARKAT IS FUCKING IN HEAT…. I hope you are all happy…."

The rest of the Trolls blinked frowning before on troll spoke. It was Gamzee as he sounded a little upset. "Oh bro… I didn't mean to up and embarrass you. I just wanted you to be honest with your motherfucking self. You can't keep these secrets all bottled up bro… You taught me that… you taught me to motherfucking be honest with myself and that's why." Gamzee soon ripped off his clothes revealing a leotard and a pair of dancing shoes. "I just want to motherfucking dance!"

"He's not the only one that was helped Kaaaaaaaarkat." Vriska said walking out in her god tier outfit. "Having Tavros gone I was able to achieve God tier. Your heat helped me achieve something the rest of you losers could never even hope to achieve."

"Um actually Vriska… I-I'm right here…." A small voice could be heard in the back. "You just um… pushed me in the broom closet…"

Equius was the next one to come out, as he was dressed in his maid outfit. "It seems that you have helped everyone Lowbl00d. I agree 100% that you have helped me with my relationship with Aradia. We have never been closer. She orders… me… all… the time." Equius said breathing a little heavily as he started to sweat.

"You doomed this timeline Karkat! Don't worry the corpse party with all your idiotic corpse is going to be huge!" Aradia yelled throwing her hands up in the air flipping everyone off in a angered statement.

"Yes, what Aradia said. Without your help Karkat I would never be able to find Gog. And have the courage that your horniness has given me to ask Rose to… Marry me." Kanaya said holding up her hands showing off the ring. Everyone cheered happily and clapped for the now married troll.

"And without your help I wouldn't have been able to won a gold medal in figure skating." World famous Sarah Hughes said, why was she there? I don't know why the hell are you still reading? Because we are both insane that's why.

"Yeah Karkles look at all this happiness you gave everyone! I mean now I get to be a nun! That's something. I never thought of being one, but what the hell right? Hehehehehe." Terezi giggled fixing her head dress before smiling at Karkat.

Eridan soon stepped forward and took a deep breath to say his monologue. That is until Gamzee stepped in front of him speaking to his morail. "See bro, your heat has helped all of us. You helped you entire team with your motherfucking gift. What did you up and get from Karkat being in heat Fefari?"

The royal seadweller was sitting on Sollux's lap as she blinked. "Huh? Oh I wasn't in this story. Sollux what about you?"

"Pfft this thtory is fucking thtupid anyways. I rather not be in this thitty ass dripping of a tale." Sollux said leaning in his chair…. Asshole…

"Wow… so me being in heat. Has helped you all? Then… maybe… just maybe I should be in fucking heat my entire life! I could do so much to help our world, I could help the humans to win this game. I can defeat Jack and I keep you all alive. Yes, I am no longer the knight of blood now… now I'm the knight in heat! Thank you everyone. I have found my true light!" Karkat said, soon a smile… A SMILE grew on Karkat's face as he opened his arms looking up at the ceiling as if he saw the light.

"Hey mew guys look at my outfit! Yeah I'm nun now, and I cut the hole in the back myself!" Nepeta said as she was finally back. She walked to the center of the group to show off her nun outfit before she blinked wondering what was going on. "Um what are you all kittys doing?"

Gamzee chuckled as he pointed at Karkat. "Well Nepsis, Karbro here is in motherfucking heat."

Nepeta blinked and soon looked at the blushing Karkat. Slowly she reached up and grabbed the nun head dress, slowly lifting it up and off her head and dropping it to the side. It slowly landed on the side of her as she smirked. A soft purr erupted from her lips as she spoke. "Oh really~"

The next scene would be Nepeta and Karkat in the bed. Karkat cuddled up next to a smoking Nepeta, as she was smoking a little catnip after rocking Karkat's world. Karkat on the other hand was shivering, his mouth left open from what he just felt… it was… amazing.

"Wow… Just.. fucking… wow… that cat tongue just… wow and your hips just… omg… I never knew that… and what you did with your tail…." Karkat said panting still unable to catch his breath as he looked up at the smug smiling Nepeta.

"Heh mew damn right baby. Mew'll rempurr me fur life~" She said blowing smoke out into the air.

Karkat blushed as he looked up at Nepeta. His heat was gone but now he had something else in his body, flushed feelings for this cat.

"Um do you want to like, get something to eat? Or maybe we can watch a couple Romcoms…"

Nepeta frowned as she put out her catnip joint on the covers before sighing patting Karkat's head. "Yeah, why don't mew just… call a cab or something. I got a big hunt tomorrow… and I got a headache."

Karkat got up nodding covering himself as he smiled down at Nepeta. "Oh um okay. Well then how about your hunt we can fucking um, get some dinner?"

"Yeah sure, I got your numpur… all call mew…" Nepeta said pulling out her phone before taking a quick pic of the naked Karkat as she smirked. "Oh and I'll be holding onto these babe~ Their puretty cute." She said holding up Karkat's thong in the air.

Karkat smiled, not really liking how she took a pic of him and took his favorite thong. "Oh um, fuck that's fine. Just you know call me."

"Wow mew're still here? This kitty needs sleep." Nepeta said getting annoyed at this clingy ass troll.

Karkat smiled as he had his pants on, blowing kisses towards Nepeta before closing the door. Finally Nepeta was left alone as she pulled out phone and typed in a number. A sly smirk erupted on her face as she spoke. "Hey Terezi still a nun? Hehe I'll have to change that right quick, get that ass over here. No no Karkitty is gone~ Well after all the crying he was alright. But I need mew babeh~ purr~ see you soon, oh and bring Vriskers." Nepeta giggled closing her phone as she pulled on Karkat's thong letting it fling over to the large pile of other Troll's thongs and boxers. Nepeta smirked as she had finally finished her collection, and was about to get her nook some more action… before she heard the knock on the door Nepeta closed her eyes giving a swiggity swag smile and whispered.

"Rogue of Hearts bitches~"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends our journey. Once again thank you all so much for reading! When I first started this story I was like meh it's something fun to write. Six chapter I got 20+ reviews, orgasmic. I am sad I must end this story and thank you all for being so supportive with this insane writer. If you would like you can give a nice review, or share, or even follow me as an author because I am planning on writing more similar to this. My next piece of work that will be my comedy I'm planning on having the Alpha an Beta kids more in the story, as well as have this story ALOT longer. What is it? Well I think the title will be "Spring Break with Homestuck."<strong>

**Now to answer a couple questions you all may be wondering. My favorite homestuck character? Nepeta :33 Am I insane? Very. Am I a boy or a girl. I'll keep that a secret. Shout out to TheBlondeRecluse, escapethenoodles, TailsDoll13, One With The Voodoo, DGtnsl, GoggleHeadOtaku, Lauren Chamberlain, EolaWhen, and Black Phantom Murder. AND a big shout out to Featherwingluv for predicting that it was going to be Nepeta in the end. Phew. Anyways thank you all for following and fav'ing this story. I will miss you and look forward to my other stories in the future. Luv u bye 3**


End file.
